


Distraction

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Bucky helps you in your time of need





	Distraction

“Why do I have to go on this mission Fury?” You asked; worry laced in your voice.

“We need someone who can hack into their systems undetected,” he responded flatly.

“You have Nat that can do that. Why isn’t she going?”

“Natasha can’t do it undetected. She’s careless when it comes to this. We cannot tip them off otherwise it will be devastating for us here at SHEILD.”

“Then what about Agent Hill, or Greg down in IT, even he can crack into computers easily,” you were practically begging to get out of this mission.

“Agent Y/L/N, what exactly is your problem with this mission?” Fury asked, crossing his strong arms over his chest and staring into your eyes.

“It’s um,” you fumbled before he cut you off.

“Listen, I know you’ve never gone out into the field, but this should be a piece of cake for you. Normally I would have you do it from here; but there is no way you would be able to. Plus no one at HYDRA knows what you look like; so you will be undetected. There is no discussion.”

“But..”

“ ** _No_**  discussion.”

He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving you in the conference room alone. You slumped down into a nearby chair and let your mind race. Bucky walked by and must have seen the inner turmoil on your face because he knocked gently on the door frame to not startle you.

“Hey doll, you alright? You look like someone just shot your dog. I promise it wasn’t me,” he chuckled as he lifted his palms to you in surrender. You tilted your head to the side and studied him for a moment, the silence between you both growing more uncomfortable. “Sorry, that was a bad joke,” he mumbled.

You let out a heavy sigh, “no it’s fine Bucky. Fury is sending me on a mission and I don’t want to go.” You looked into his blue eyes and saw a bit of hurt behind them. You stood up immediately and walked over to him, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm. “Oh no, Buck, it’s not because of you. I’ve never been out on a mission before and I’m terrified.” You focused your eyes on the ground as the words left your mouth.

“Hey doll, don’t worry about it. I will be right there with you, you’ll be fine. Who knows, you might actually like the field work more than sitting in that stuffy computer room all day,” he smiled as he nudged your shoulder, causing you to look up at him, a small smile playing on your lips. “There’s my favorite smile,” he beamed at you.

You parted ways with Bucky, feeling slightly better after the conversation with him. You went to your room to pack for the trip, which was supposed to take a few days. You and Bucky were going undercover to Baron von Strucker’s gala so you could get the information needed. Bucky was going to wear a photostatic veil to not be noticed, but you were on your own. They didn’t want too much tech behind the lines.

A few hours later you were boarding the quinjet and taking off, Bucky was flying the jet and you sat back, buckled in trying to calm your racing heart. This wasn’t going to be too bad, you were going to wear a pretty dress, you were going to get exposure to field work, and Bucky, one of your friends was going to be there to protect you; nothing could go wrong.

Oh boy, were you wrong! You were currently cramped in a pitch dark closet pressed against Bucky’s chest having a panic attack. You got into the house no problem; you were laughing and mingling with the guests and Bucky even twirled you out of the floor before you both made your way away from prying eyes to complete your mission.

“Doll, you have to calm down, what’s wrong?” He whispered in your ear rubbing soothing circles on your back. You squeezed your eyes shut imagining you were outside in the sun, your breathing started returning to normal and you decided it was best to keep your eyes shut.

“Bucky, I’m afraid of the dark, you’ve gotta get me out of here, please.”

“Huh? How is that possible? You spend all your time in that dark computer room.”

“It’s not dark there; the light from the screen is enough for me. I can’t handle to total darkness. Please Bucky,” you were starting to fall back into the panic. “You need to get me out of here.”

You were so distressed your heart was running a mile a minute and you were prepared to claw your way out.

“Does Fury know this?” He asked, trying his best to stay calm for the both of you.

“No. He didn’t give me a chance to explain.”

“OK, I want you to focus on my breathing. In,” he took a deep breath in and held it, “and out,” he let all the air leave him lungs. He repeated it and you started breathing with him. You got your breathing under control but you were still on high alert, the slightest noise causing you to jump.

Finally after about 30 minutes, the room was clear and you could emerge to gather the information Fury was requesting. Your hands were still shaking as you plugged in the flash drive and began downloading the information.

“How much longer?” Bucky whispered.

“I need 3 more minutes and then the download is complete.”

“People are coming back, we don’t have time.”

“Bucky, I’m not leaving this here, this is my mission and I’ve already been fucking it up.”

He let out a slight huff, “sorry, doll. This is the only way I know how to cover us.”

He spun you around, wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you flush with his body for a searing kiss. You were shocked by his actions and you tried to push back before he groaned “no” against your lips. You heard the door start opening and you wrapped your arms around his neck, opening your mouth, allowing him more access to deepen the kiss.

You were so engrossed with the kiss that you barely registered the voices from the doorway.

“What are you two doing in here? This room is off limits,” a booming voice said.

Bucky pulled back and winked at you before looking at the man.

“Sorry, she’s just so damn beautiful in this dress; I couldn’t want to have her. You know what that’s like right?” He asked, giving a shit eating grin to the man. You realized he was trying to distract the man and glanced back at the screen, 98% complete.  _Come on_ , you willed it to go faster. You let out a small giggle before meeting the man’s eyes.

“Sorry, we will get out of here, let me just get my bag.” You turned your back to Bucky, knowing his body was still shielding the computer screen from view and unplugged the flash drive and put the lipstick cap on it before turning it and applying some to your lips, making sure to turn in time for the man to see you do it. You smiled sweetly at the man as Bucky took your hand and lead you towards the door, unnoticed by any of the other guests.

Safely back on the quinjet heading back to the compound you finally allowed yourself to relax. The ride back was quiet, neither of you two talking about the events. You had fallen asleep at some point and Bucky was shaking you awake when you landed safely. After a quick debriefing, the two of you were walking back to your rooms. You reached your door and you paused before opening it.

“Go ahead and ask; I know you want to. I can see it on your face,” you said to Bucky.

“What happened to you to make you afraid of the dark?”

“My older brother was a jerk growing up and he used to hide under my bed at night and scare me. I know monsters under my bed aren’t real but I was never able to shake it. I still sleep with a nightlight on. The only time I’ve ever been OK in total darkness is if I curl up to someone.”

“Well if you ever need the distraction, I’d be more than happy to help you doll.” He winked and smiled at you before walking down to his room; leaving you standing there flopping your mouth like a fish.

Maybe that’s just the distraction you need. You smiled to yourself as you let yourself into your room and closed the door.


End file.
